Ya Tebya Lyublyu
by Alexandra Kvetoslav
Summary: Haruka/Michiru. Love. Jealousy. Swimsuits.
1. Default Chapter

YA TEBYA LYUBLYU 

· **Author's note:**

This chapter is mostly just dealing with Haruka and Michiru meeting. I plan for Chapter 2 to get a bit more complicated and dramatic. It's an alternate universe fic, so don't come crying to me when you don't see Elza Grey, okay?

· **Disclaimer:**

I don't own 'em. I'm poor. I don't think Takehashi will mind, but if Saban see this they can bite my ass.

            Haruka always liked fall best. The air was crisp and fresh and as she stepped out the door that breezy September morning her thoughts were on two things, the smell of fresh bread and school. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she made her way to the bakery on the end of the street. They knew her here, a little, and were so used to her morning arrival she didn't need to speak an order.

            She sat down at a booth by the window and leaned the side of her forehead on the glass. Her school uniform was a bit warm and she relaxed as she felt the cool of the glass and watched a small fog grow near her mouth. Some other girls from her school sat down in the booth behind her. The way she was sitting her right ear was angled towards them over the booth seat and she heard them speak.

            "So did you hear about the new girl?"

"Yeah, a junior I think, but like nobody knows her or anything. She's really stuck up I guess."

            "Maybe she's just shy."

            "And maybe you're too nice for your own good."

            Haruka recognized one of the voices, the first of the two, as Hatsiko a girl from the sophomore class. The other voice and the girl they were speaking of were foreign to her. Mugen, their school, did not accept many new students into the higher grades. You either get in and stay in from freshman year to senior year, or you didn't get in at all. This girl must be pretty special.

            The man from the counter approached Haruka with a warm smile and set down a plate with a couple muffins and a cup of tea in front of her. Haruka smiled gratefully and began to eat, leaning back to eavesdrop on the conversation still taking place behind her.

            "So yeah all I know is she's a violinist and a varsity swimmer."

"Oh that's cool," Hatsiko said with genuine enthusiasm, "She'll be on the team with us. Does she have a good record?"

"Yeah, she's a champion," the other girl said around her bagel, "I just hope she isn't an arrogant bitch."

"Marron!" Hatsiko chastised, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

            Despite herself, Haruka chuckled at Hatsiko, now she remembered why she liked that girl. The other girl, presumably named Marron, just let out a loud frustrated sigh as Haruka stood up to pay. As she walked to the counter she heard the two of them whispering and watching her. Caught in their observation, Marron smiled a little while Hatsiko blushed. Haruka blinked a couple times, coughing politely, then walked out of the bakery.

            She hadn't been listening for the past 10 minutes or so. School had only been in session a week and the teachers were already in the thick of it. Dragging their students kicking and screaming through a curriculum that was so boring it could almost be called "cruel and unusual punishment." Haruka was already dying of tedium when a gentle knock on the door of her math class interrupted the teacher in mid-sentence.

            "Please say something in the school blew up and we have to go home." Haruka groaned in her head pleadingly.

            The teacher opened the door a crack at first speaking to a couple people outside. Her tone changed to something less annoyed, as she understood what was going on. She opened the door a bit wider and an aqua haired girl stepped through with a shy smile on her lips.

            "I take back the blowing up thing," Haruka said to herself, "this is way better." She looked around the class quickly to realize she was the only person with an empty seat at her desk. Haruka swallowed down a sudden rush of nervousness and cleared some room on the table for the girl.

            The teacher smiled and addressed the class, "This is Michiru Kaioh. She'll be in our class from now on." The teacher paused as she looked around thoughtfully, smiling again as she saw the empty spot beside Haruka. She turned to Michiru and pointed, "You can sit there for right now, okay?" Michiru nodded politely as she too smiled and sat down beside Haruka.

            Haruka and Michiru exchanged a quick glance as the teacher handed Michiru a book and continued with her lesson. "Wow," Michiru remarked quietly, "She doesn't waste any time, huh?" Haruka sighed and nodded, pulling out a pencil and scratching down some more notes.

            It had been a couple weeks since Michiru had joined, and now she was rivaling Haruka for the top grades in several of her classes. Although Michiru was very cool and quiet, she'd made many friends – Haruka wasn't one of them – and was doing remarkably well on the swim team. 

            Haruka wasn't exactly popular. She was of course an infamously good racer, which brought her respect, reverie, and party invitations, but she was reserved. She had a few friends on the track team and a few people she knew as friends of her affluent family, but otherwise she kept to herself. Most people took this as aloofness and, privately of course, attacked her for it.

"Huh? Yeah I kind of know Haruka, we're in math together but she's very quiet."

"She's a good English student, don't worry, she makes a good partner on projects."

Michiru sighed and looked down at her notes. "I hope she's a fan of

Shakespeare then, I haven't had time to do much with this presentation yet."

Hatsiko nodded, the straw from her milkshake bobbing up and down comically, "I don't know, I just know she always does well with that stuff. So are you meeting her here today?"

            "No, we're not working on it till Monday."

            Hatsiko grinned, "Awesome, 'cause we're going to a party tonight!"

            Michiru smirked, "You know I'm not a big party person."

Hatsiko rolled her eyes, "It's not a big drinking thing. It's just something my parents are throwing. It'll just be like dinner and dancing and stuff. Look, usually these things bore me out of my mind so please come and save me."

Michiru chuckled, "Alright, alright, I'll come."

Haruka still didn't know why she'd come. Her parents had dragged her to this thing. She pulled at the silk black bowtie a little, loosening it as she sat back in her chair. The Tennangawa family certainly had thrown a grand affair. Their gigantic ballroom was beautiful. On either side of a large dance floor were rows of tables with bright white linen tablecloths, shining silverware, candles, and prattling guests.

Haruka's parents were gently waltzing in the sea of other dancers. The humble quartet at the back of the ballroom switched to a livelier tune and couples paired up again for a country-dance. One of Haruka's friends, Jack, sat down beside her and frowned from over his glass of champagne.

"You should dance." He says thoughtfully.

Haruka chuckled and knocked back half a glass of champagne, "Oh? With who?"

"Well," Jack started, leaning over the table with a conspiratorial tone of voice, "Hatsiko's been staring at you off and on all night – and her friend… oh what's her name? Michiru?"

"Yeah, Michiru."

"She hasn't danced with anyone tonight and she's been watching you, too. Maybe you should grace her with the honor of the champion racer's hand, huh?"

Haruka laughed at Jack, "I don't think so."

            It took Jack a few minutes of constant badgering, but eventually Haruka caved and stood as one dance was ending, crossing the dance floor with Jack to the two girls at the other side. Jack smiled while Haruka hung behind him, looking totally uninterested.

Jack nudged her in the ribs as he spoke, "I'm Jack Thornton and this is my friend Haruka Ten'ou."

Hatsiko blushed happily and looked over at Haruka expectantly. Michiru, a bit offended by Haruka's coldness looked over at Jack. Jack for his part was completely oblivious to the tension and offered his hand to Hatsiko, "May I have this dance?"

Hatsiko's heart sank but she forced a smile anyway and gracefully accepted Jack, making her way with him onto the dance floor. She frowned over her shoulder at Michiru who turned to see Haruka staring at her.

"May I?" Haruka said quietly, her hand extended down to Michiru.

Michiru gingerly accepted and rose to dance with Haruka. "So," Michiru said as they danced, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

Haruka blinked but didn't respond. Michiru sighed and decided to try again, "How is school going for you?"

Haruka hadn't been expecting conversation. She wasn't unwilling, necessarily, but she _was_ nervous. "Well enough."

"She speaks!" Michiru said with mock astonishment. Haruka couldn't stand to be ridiculed like this. She was nervous and didn't gab on endlessly, wasn't that a good thing? She shook her head in sorrowful disbelief, dropped Michiru's hand in mid-sway of the dance, and walked out of the ballroom.

            There was then a quiet murmur of shock at Haruka's rude behavior, but for the most part the dance continued on without incident. As soon as it was over though Hatsiko demanded to know what'd happened. It was becoming painfully obvious to Michiru that Hatsiko liked Haruka. "Well," thought Michiru, "She can have her. Jack is infinitely more a gentlemen – in more ways than one." She chuckled to herself.

            Hatsiko felt "obligated" to seek out Haruka and apologize on Michiru's account, leaving Jack and Michiru to sit together and speak at a table. The more she spoke with him the more she liked his nature. Hatsiko returned a bit later and revealed she hadn't been able to find Haruka and presumed she'd left.

            Monday rolled around and to Michiru's frustration, Haruka wasn't anywhere to be found. Their project was due Wednesday and not yet half finished. By Tuesday Michiru had given up on getting Haruka's help until she received a phone call. Well, she hadn't received it really, her mother had and it had only been long enough to leave a message. Haruka had called to say she'd handled the project on her own.

            Michiru was annoyed at Haruka's presumption to do the project without her, but she couldn't complain really, she'd had to study for an important chemistry test as it was. Despite herself, she was actually quite thankful that the mysterious Haruka had done it all on her own. Not only had she done it all on her own, Michiru found out the next day, but she'd done an incredible job on it. "So maybe she does have a nice side," Michiru thought to herself.

            Haruka had no idea what to do. She knew better than to deny that she was falling for Michiru, but it made no sense. Michiru obviously liked Jack, disliked her, and on top of that Haruka found it hard to speak within fifty feet of Michiru. In fact, she found it hard to do much of anything around Michiru. Days would pass and Haruka's most humiliating moments were those spent around Michiru.

            Monday she'd strolled into a column at school while watching Michiru walk with Hatsiko. Tuesday she'd dropped her math book on her food while trying to explain a quadratic to Michiru. Wednesday she'd tripped coming into English class because she was trying to listen to Michiru and Hatsiko talk. Thursday she'd spilled milk all over her new school khakis after one of her friends mentioned how hot Michiru was in a swimsuit.

            And Friday, well, that was today. Amazingly, she hadn't done anything to injure herself in Michiru's presence all day. She'd been invited to the school swim meet though and almost feared she'd die of a nosebleed watching Michiru in something that so closely resembled underwear. But she let out a sigh of determination, put on her mask of stoic disinterest, and soon found herself on the risers at the side of the school pool.

Hatsiko, Marron, and Michiru were sitting on the bench in green bathrobes over their team swimsuits. Hatsiko and Marron hopped up to swim a race, Hatsiko glancing over at Haruka several times as she took off her robe. Marron nudged her and whispered something while Michiru watched on with curiosity. 

Following Marron's line of sight to a pair of intense teal eyes on the bandstand, Michiru felt herself blush as she realized Haruka's stare was on her. She looked back over to Hatsiko who was now glaring at her with some jealousy and stretching, getting in position for her race. When Michiru glanced back to Haruka she saw, with some relief, that Haruka's eyes were now on the race.

Suddenly Jack appeared and climbed up the stand, sitting with Haruka, smirking and pointing at various girls. Michiru watched Haruka's eyebrow rise as she blushed a little and looked down at her feet. "What are they talking about that could possibly embarrass Haruka?"

When it was Michiru's turn for her dives she immediately felt Haruka's eyes on her as she removed her robe. Somehow the thought of Haruka scrutinizing her body made her feel both anxious and excited. After completely several incredible dives she returned to the bench looking over to see Haruka watching her. Jack had his eyes on Hatsiko, although Hatsiko wished for none of his attention.

After the meet the girls stood outside talking about their win. Jack came up to Hatsiko, at first she was cold and dismissive, but probably to make Haruka jealous she suddenly gave Jack her full cheerful attention. Haruka was oblivious to Hatsiko's immature antics however. As Michiru spoke to Marron's parents about their win she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Marron's parents moved to speak with Marron as Michiru turned to see Haruka behind her.

"You dove very well." Haruka said quietly.

"Thank you." Michiru said, blushing. She had no idea what to say.

Haruka's brow furrowed slightly as she let out a little sigh. "Uh, yeah, tell Hatsiko she did well, too."

"I will."

Haruka turned to leave, putting her coat over her shoulder. Michiru suddenly felt possessed to say something, anything.

"I'm coming to your race tomorrow."

Haruka looked over her shoulder, her mouthed opened as if to say something but she suddenly got a distant look in her eye, gave a very small but sincere smile and then turned to go.

            Michiru couldn't sleep well that night. She had no idea where this nervous pit in her stomach had come from. This feeling had come from nowhere. At first she'd thought she was falling for Jack – friendly, open, happy Jack – but now she found herself so intrigued by Haruka – mysterious, cold, silent Haruka – that she couldn't resist her feelings. Maybe behind that layer of somber quiet there was some passion, some kindness in Haruka?

            Although she was usually completely calm on race days, today Haruka found herself incredibly nervous. Eventually she slipped into her racecar, put the visor of her helmet down, and as she revved the engine only then did she relax. While she roared around the track, in first place of course, Michiru was watching with anxious astonishment at every lap.

            When Haruka won Michiru felt an immense sense of pride and happiness, cheering with the rest of the crowd. As Haruka stepped out of her vehicle and looked up into the crowd she saw Michiru and a smile crept onto her face before one of her crewmembers doused her in champagne. Michiru pushed through the crowd as she watched Haruka laugh and search for her in the crowd again.

            Michiru leaned over the edge of the bandstand and reached out her hand to Haruka who was walking towards the lockers. Haruka grabbed a railing, hoisted herself up, and held Michiru's hand for a moment. She shouted over the crowd, "I'll give you a ride home, okay?" Michiru smiled ruefully, "As long as you don't drive as fast as you did out there." Haruka smiled and hopped back down on the ground.

            Michiru waited patiently outside for Haruka. She saw Haruka dodge some fans and jog over to her. Without exchanging words Michiru followed Haruka to her car, a sleek silver Aston Martin. Michiru slid her had reverently over the body of the car before opening the door and sitting down inside. Haruka smiled, "Where to?"


	2. Default Chapter 2

            "I really think I like this girl, Jack." Haruka said with a sigh.

            It'd been a couple weeks since the race. Although Haruka and Michiru were talking more now, Haruka still hadn't invited her out anywhere. She worried how Michiru would take this. If she saw it as a friendly meeting then Haruka would have to steel herself and pretend she felt nothing. If it was a date then Haruka felt obligated to be honest about just how much she like Michiru. But either way, she felt, didn't look good.

"So," Said Jack pausing meditatively while chewing on a hamburger, "Ask her out."

"I don't even know if she goes for girls. What if it scares her out of the friendship we have?"

"Well, look at it this way, ask her out to do something friendly with me and Hatsiko. If that goes well then just ask at the end of the night if she'd like to hang out or something. What happened to suave F1 champion racer Haruka? I know you've got it in you."

"I'm afraid the only thing I've got in me when I'm around her is a heartbeat, and that's going faster than I do on the course."

Jack laughed and grinned, "I'll tell Hatsiko about our outing tomorrow, okay? Movies sound alright?"

Haruka nodded, "Just make sure she doesn't think I want to go with her. You know I think she has a crush on me…"

Jack almost choked on his burger as he burst out laughing, "Oh God did you _just_ notice?"

Haruka furrowed her brow, "I guess I wasn't paying much attention."

Jack shook his head, still chuckling, "You're priceless you know that?"

            When Hatsiko told Michiru the two of them had been invited out by Haruka (well Jack delivered the message she hastily added) Michiru felt a pit of nervousness form in her stomach. Hatsiko was beside herself with enthusiasm and Michiru was as confused as ever. 

She and the mysterious blonde had been getting along well ever since Haruka gave her a ride home from the race. But Haruka still hadn't invited her over, or sat with her a lunch, or made any concrete gestures of interest. Was Haruka just trying to get to Hatsiko? Why did she care _what_ Haruka was doing? It wasn't her business if Haruka and Hatsiko became a couple so why did the thought bother her so much?

Now Michiru had never considered herself in the slightest bit gay. She hadn't ever really thought much of boys, but she didn't take that as a bad sign. She was just interested in her music and her swimming and painting – she'd never really had time for romantic thoughts. So why was it now that she was falling for another _girl_ when she had time to fall for a boy and had so many suitors to choose from?

Michiru's impulse was to get as far away from circumstances that would prove her suspicions right. She knew this would be patently unfair to Haruka, who had done nothing to deserve being avoided. Hell, Haruka usually wasn't around _to_ avoid so why was this such an issue suddenly?

Hatsiko had been too absorbed in her own joy and planning to even notice how lost in thought Michiru had become until Michiru broke through Hatsiko's chatter, "Do you have a crush on Haruka?" Hatsiko's head flew around, her mouth agape, her eyes wide, blinking at the point blank question. "_What?_" She said disbelieving.

"Bad news Haruka," Jack said into his cell phone, "Michiru cancelled on us." Jack was at the metro and leaned back to check out a girl walking by.

Haruka closed her eyes trying to keep in a very large sigh, "Why?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Hatsiko didn't say, but she still wants to go."

"I need to find out what happened with Michiru."

Jack smirked, "Go get her, tiger. I'll keep Hatsiko distracted tonight."

Haruka let out an amused snort, "I owe you one."

            Haruka hopped into her car. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now. She sped up a wooded hill pass to Michiru's home – a large white house that was just a few size short of a mansion – and marched up to her door. She was so angry at her plans being ruined that she forgot the effect Michiru had on her.

            As soon as Michiru opened the door, Haruka was speechless. Michiru blinked several times as if she thought she'd seen a mirage, tipped her head inquisitively to the left, and narrow her eyes slightly in quizzically. "Didn't Hatsiko tell you I wasn't coming tonight? Haruka?"

            Haruka turned purple, "Uh, well, yeah but see I wanted to know why and she didn't tell us and… Well if you were sick or something I would feel guilty not having checked up on you or whatever and…" Haruka's shoes suddenly became very interesting to her as she leaned with her hand on the doorframe. "Oh," Michiru said quietly, cutting Haruka off, "Well I'm not sick…"

Haruka wasn't really thinking about what she was saying at this point, "So why aren't you coming? Did I do something wrong?" Haruka fidgeted.

Michiru felt horrible. She'd only put down the invitation so Haruka and Hatsiko could have some time together. This is what Hatsiko had wanted and what Michiru felt she needed to get Haruka out of her head. But now Haruka was here in front of her looking very nervous and much more concerned about her than Hatsiko. She didn't want to hurt her friend but she didn't want to lie. She felt like she was going to cry and suddenly it all came out in one big rush.

"I- I thought it was best because… because Hatsiko likes you and I thought you liked her and that it'd be nicer if it were just the two of you without Jack and I making things awkward… And I don't know why you're here because you're supposed to be with Hatsiko and now she'll be so hurt and think I've betrayed her and—"

"I don't like Hatsiko." Haruka said evenly.

"Oh." Michiru replied almost inaudibly. Before Haruka could say anymore Michiru gently closed the door with a small slam. Haruka let out a long sigh and put her forehead against the door. On the other side of the door Michiru was leaning against it her head down trying to fight off a new rise of emotion. 

Haruka had no idea how to recover the already fragile friendship and for a couple weeks they were as indifferent towards each other as strangers. Hatsiko had tried to ignore the obvious tension between Haruka and Michiru, continuing to pursue Haruka as doggedly as ever.

It was getting towards Halloween now and Hatsiko was going to ask Haruka to the school's costume ball. Hatsiko decided to make Jack do it. She told Jack to tell Haruka to dress as the prince of Arabia and that she would dress as a genie – but not to tell Haruka that she'd thought of the costumes, she wanted it to be a surprise when they matched.

However, Jack had his own ideas about the whole situation. He decided since Haruka was too much of a bonehead to pursue Michiru that he'd have to step in and give it a little help. He asked Michiru to the costume ball, and although she really didn't want to go, he eventually cajoled her into it. He told her he'd be dressed as a knight so to come as a damsel or something. She sounded dubious about the idea, but eventually accepted.

Then Jack put his plan into full swing: he called Haruka and told her he'd be coming as the prince of Arabia and that he wanted her to come as a knight so they could fight a scene like the crusades. Haruka thought this was ridiculous, but it sounded like something Jack would think up – dangerous, stupid, and generally hilarious – but Jack _was_ her friend so she said she'd get a suit of armor to wear. He also conveniently left out that Hatsiko was expecting Haruka as her date. "Oh my me," he thought to himself playfully, "I really do have such a rotten memory for these things."

"I had no idea this junk was so heavy," a knight in shining armor said to an Arabian prince. The prince grinned behind his veil as they entered the dance. Hatsiko, dressed as promised, came strolling jovially up to the prince. He graciously extended his arm to her and they marched off happily into throngs of dancers.

Haruka suddenly noticed Michiru approaching her. She was suddenly glad she had a thick heavy helmet on. Michiru gave her an expectant look and extended her hand, "Wow Jack you really went all out for this knight thing, huh?" Haruka blinked in shock. "She thinks I'm Jack?" Before she could respond Michiru smiled and pulled her into the dance. "Is it hard to speak through that thing?" Haruka hoped the armor would muffle her voice enough for it to sound a bit like Jack's. "Yeah, sorry."

Since the armor was so hard to move they simply sat at one of the tables in the gym watching everyone and talking. Haruka felt guilty for taking over Jack's date but started to wonder if Jack had planned this. Michiru was suspicious something was wrong from the start, Jack usually talks endlessly but this knight was being uncharacteristically quiet – maybe something was wrong?

"Jack," Michiru said suddenly, "Do you want to go outside and talk?" The knight nodded gently and they walked out into the school's courtyard. "You can take off your helmet now you know." Michiru said with a little laugh. Haruka sighed as she started to walk out of the courtyard to the parking lot, "I'm really sorry Michiru."

Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"Don't give up on Haruka." Haruka said cryptically and walked off into the darkness.

"How did it go with Hatsiko?" Haruka said to Jack the next day in English class.

"Let's just say she's not so hung over on you anymore." He said with a little smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, she enjoyed her time with me so much that we're going out tonight, too."

"She is aware who she's going out with, isn't she?"

Jack nodded happily. "And how'd it go with Michiru?"

"I don't know," Haruka started, "I mean it was nice but I didn't have the courage to tell her who I really am."

"Oh man, I went through all that trouble and you still blew it?"

Haruka sighed, "Gee, thanks for the encouragement."

            It was hard for Haruka to not feel awkward around Michiru that day. At first Michiru seemed distant as usual but at the end of the day as she was walking to her car she heard someone shout, "Haruka!" She turned around to see the gorgeous aqua-haired girl jogging up to meet her.

            Michiru looked a little nervous, "Uhm, I'm sorry but could you give me a ride today?" Haruka's eyes brightened, "Sure…" She smiled and opened the door for Michiru.

            "So how was the dance?"

            Michiru sighed a little, "I don't know. Jack was upset about something."

            "Oh."

            "Why didn't you come?"

            "Uh, well, I didn't have a date."

            "What about all those girls who are constantly following you around?"

            Haruka's face went a little red and Michiru couldn't suppress her giggle.

            Much to their mutual disappointment they were quickly at Michiru's house. Michiru looked over to Haruka and they both hesitated for a moment, 

"Thanks for the lift." 

Haruka inwardly shook herself out of her trance, "Yeah no problem." 

"Hey Haruka?" 

"Yeah Michiru?" 

"Do you want me to get out of the car?"

"Not really." Haruka said fiddling with a button on her jacket.

"Maybe we could go to a café?"

Haruka smiled a little. "Yeah."

            Over the past few weeks Michiru and Haruka had been becoming closer and closer. They now talked in most classes, Haruka attended all of Michiru's swim meets and recitals and in return Michiru went to all of Haruka's races. Haruka had gotten over most of her initial nervousness but there were still a few kinks to work out, for instance, wasn't Michiru straight?

            Haruka couldn't remember ever seeing her with a boy, or flirting with one, or talking about them, or anything even remotely related but she hadn't seen Michiru doing any of these things with a girl either. For all she knew Michiru was dying inside for a man to sweep her off her feet but was simply reserved with her emotions.

            However, the closer they got the harder Haruka found it to be around Michiru in some ways. If Michiru would playfully hit her or let a smile linger for a millisecond Haruka would feel her heart skip a beat. Haruka found herself dissecting everything Michiru said looking for the littlest evidence of affection, of passion.

            For her part, Michiru was trying her best to figure out _what_ Haruka was feeling. There were moments they were together that were filled with such tension that she thought at any moment Haruka would just tackle her with lust – not only did she think this, she had to admit to herself, she rather _wished_ it would happen.

            She'd been working up some courage to ask Haruka to pose for her for a drawing. It was December now and she was also trying to figure out what to get Haruka for Christmas. She was usually good at choosing gifts but oddly whatever she saw – no matter how well it would've been a gift – didn't seem worthy of Haruka. Little did Michiru know that Haruka was having just as much trouble picking out a gift for her.

            "Jack, I'm clueless. Help me here."

Jack scratched his chin, "Okay. I'm trying to think of a gift that says, 'I'm secretly in love with you and I hope you want to do me'."

Haruka lifted up a fist in threat but Jack put up his hands as a truce and started laughing, "I'm kidding, kidding! Just think of all the activities she loves and then find a gift to supplement one of them."

Haruka nodded. "I'd been considering getting her a new violin."

"Oh yeah, a violin communicates wanting hot wild lesbian sex, totally."

Haruka went red. "If you weren't going out with her best friend I'd kill you."

Jack grinned from ear to ear, "You know you love me baby."

Haruka groaned.

            Haruka was in the process of wrapping the new violin (which she'd put in a box so the shape wouldn't give it away) when the phone rang. She grunted and took the masking tape from her mouth, put it down with the scissors and picked up her phone. 

            "Hello?"

            "Hey."

            Haruka smiled. "What's up Michiru?"

            "You know you can call me Michi."

            "I know. I like Michiru though."

            Michiru laughed nervously. "Uh are you free today?"

            Haruka blinked, why did Michiru sound nervous? "Yeah, why?"

            "Well I was feeling really artistic today…"

            "Ahuh."

Michiru rushed the next part, "So I waswonderingifyou'dliketoposeforme…"

            "_What?_"

            Michiru took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you'd like to pose for me."

            "Pose?"

            "Yeah, you know, so I could do a sketch of you…"

            Haruka froze for a minute. Did this involve her getting naked?

"I guess so… When do you want me?" Haruka flinched she didn't meant to put it _quite_ like that.

Michiru blushed a little, "Anytime today is fine… I'm just kind of bored I mean my family is away and it's kind of secluded out here you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. Look, I know it's early but I've got your Christmas present here, too. Mind if I bring it along?"

Michiru frowned slightly, "Yeah that'd be great except I don't have yours yet."

Haruka chuckled, "Well it is two weeks early. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Michiru's frown faded into a smile again, "Okay, see you soon?"

"Yeah, be there soon."

            Haruka paused as she put down the phone. "Her parents aren't home and this might involve me getting naked. Two plus two equals… No! Don't think like that." She chastised herself. "Michiru's an artist, you've known that for months. Don't cream your panties just because she's bored and wants you over…" Haruka smirked a little though, "But just in case let's wear the nice boxers for this visit…"

            Once the gift was wrapped and Haruka was all ready she put the pedal to the metal and was quickly at Michiru's house. Right as her hand hovered over the door to knock it came up and Michiru was right in front of her. "Hey." She said with a mysterious smile.

            Haruka came inside and they walked into the living room where they sat down on the couch. Haruka got an awkward smile on her face as she shyly offered over her gift to Michiru. Michiru carefully, slowly unwrapped it. She pulled the lid off the box revealing a stunningly beautiful violin inside. She gasped and unthinkingly grabbed Haruka in her excitement and hugged her tightly. 

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Then it suits you." Haruka said quietly.

Michiru pulled back from the embrace, turning very red, she hadn't realized how close they were now. She hadn't removed her arms from around Haruka's neck yet and she was becoming painfully self-conscious.

Haruka's eyes looked full of intense longing but suddenly she turned away, standing up. She forced a smile.

"So… How about that sketch?"

Michiru blinked. Right. The sketch. "Uhm… yeah."

The tension in the air was thick when Haruka quietly said, "Do you want me naked for this?"

Michiru blushed attractively, "That might not be such a good idea."

Haruka's heart stopped. "Oh?" She croaked. "Uh why's that?"

Michiru looked down at her lap, "I might find it sort of…"

Haruka held her breath.

"…distracting."

Haruka eyed Michiru, opening and closing her mouth several times before she found the words, "Why would it be distracting?"

Michiru blushed again, "God I'm doing that a lot." She thought to herself with frustration.

Haruka crossed the room and sat in front of Michiru on the coffee table beside the violin. Tentatively she reached her hand out to cup the side of Michiru's face. Michiru's eyes slowly crept up to Haruka's and they shared a gaze for a moment.

"Michiru," Haruka started slowly, "Are you… are you attracted to me? I would understand if you were I mean I look so much like a guy and all…"

Michiru put her hand over Haruka's, there was no point in denying it anymore, "Haruka, I'm a lot more than attracted to you."

Haruka's eyebrows rose.

"I'm in love with you," She said with a faint smile. She leaned up and taking her cue Haruka leaned down capturing Michiru's lips in a gentle kiss. As they fell back into the couch, kissing more passionately, Haruka mumbled into Michiru's ear, "I love you, too."


End file.
